


girls like girls

by squirrelhan



Series: songs inspired fics [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female!Felix, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Just lesbians being very whipped for each other, Kissing, Lee Felix is Whipped, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, female!chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: "girls like girls like boys do, nothing new."lee felice is in love with her girlfriend, bang christinasong: girls like girls from the queen of lesbians hayley kiyoko





	girls like girls

Lee Felice was in love.

Not with a neat, humble man who believed in God and lived like the Bible said, as her parents wanted her to.

No, Lee Felice was in love with a girl. A girl who didn't even believe in God, who smoked and liked to hang out on the streets. Her name was Bang Christina. She was a couple years older than Felice and had the most beautiful dark curls. Her lips were soft and her arms warm and strong. She had the most beautiful laugh with cute dimples.

Felice never thought about being gay, since her parents always told her that homosexuality is a sin and everybody who isn't straight, should burn in hell. But after meeting Christina, she realized that she'd never liked boys at all. With Christina, everything felt right. It felt like real love. She felt her heart flutter every time she thought about the older girl.

The only problem Felice had, was telling her parents about this. She knew they weren't going to support her since they were very religious. It did hurt her heart that they would never understand that she was actually happy like this.

But today, Felice couldn't think about her family. It was six months today since she and Christina started dating. She just bought a nice gift for her girlfriend, some cupcakes and a beautiful ring. She saw the screen of her phone light up. It was Christina.

_christina <3: happy anniversary bby 💓💓_

  
_christina <3: see you at my house??_

  
_felice: i'm on my way!! ly!_

Felice smiled, thinking about Christina. She couldn't wait until she could kiss her again. With the cupcakes in her hand, she walked towards Christina's house. She told her parents that she was going to stay over by a 'friend'. Like always.

When she pressed on the bell, the door opened almost immediately. Christina stood in the doorway and smiled at her. 'Hey,' she said and wrapped her arms around Felice. 'Happy anniversary,' Felice mumbled in Christina's soft curls. She nuzzled her face in her girlfriend's neck and gave her a kiss.

Christina always smelled the same. Like sweet perfume and cigarettes. Felice loved it.

'Come in baby,' Christina held Felice's hand and brought her to the living room. They sat down on the couch, Felice crawling on Christina's lap. She turned around so Christina was able to look into her eyes.

'I love you so much. You're so pretty,' Christina smiled and caressed her fingertips over Felice's glabella and gently kissed her freckles. 'You're so perfect. Do you know that?' she mumbled. Felice blushed. Suddenly, she thought about the gifts she had bought for Christina.

'Wait, I bought something for you,' she said and stood up. She left the bag with the cupcakes and the ring in the hall. She grabbed the bag and walked back into the living room with a smile on her face.

'Open it,' she giggled and looked at Christina who opened the bag with the cupcakes. 'Ahh, they look so delicious!' Christina said and gave Felice a kiss on her cheek. 'There's more,' Felice said and pointed at the bag. Christina frowned and opened the small black box. Her eyes went wide when she saw what was in it.

'Felice, I can't take this! This must be really expensive!' she said. 'No, it's for you,' Felice smiled and grabbed the ring. She placed it on Christina's ring finger. Their eyes met and they both blushed.

'You know, I've had a lot of girlfriends before you. But you, you are really different from everyone else. I hope we stay together for a really really long time,' Christina said and grabbed Felice's hand and kissed her. Felice giggled.

'You're my first girlfriend, but I'm so happy that I've found you. But I'm so sad I can't tell my parents about you and you know why,' Felice pouted and sighed. Christina smiled. 'It's okay. I think it's very brave of you to do your own thing. And you'll find a way one day how you can explain it to them. I'll help you,' she said and wiped the tear that rolled over Felice's cheek away.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled. 'No, don't say sorry. There's nothing wrong. Come, let's watch a movie and eat those delicious cupcakes you've bought,' Christina grabbed the remote and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Felice smiled at her.

Hours flew by and Felice realized that Christina had fallen asleep, half on top of her. She laughed quietly and started to play with her girlfriend's fingers. She looked at the ring and hoped that that ring would be replaced by a beautiful wedding ring someday.

**Author's Note:**

> someone teach me how to end a story.


End file.
